The Controller
by Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] It's amazing how liberating having another day can be. [Based on Suzumu's "Heart Connect" "The World's Lifespan and the Last Day" and "On the Eighth Day, Before the Rain Stops"] [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid]


**The Controller**

By: Aviantei

A One Shot Based on Songs Composed by Suzumu:  
"Heart Connect"  
"The World's Lifespan and the Last Day"  
"On the Eighth Day, Before the Rain Stops"

[Twelve Shots of Summer Second Raid 6/12]

* * *

The boy was tired of life.

He was tired of everything, of people going through their unattached tragedies in the streets. He was tired of the world. And most importantly, he was tired of all aspects of himself. If it were as simple as erasing data in a game, the boy would have clicked yes on the "Are you sure you want to delete this data?" message a long time ago.

Because not even something like a distant memory of falling in love could have saved him.

Everything could go. Past, present, even the potential of a future.

And, as if matching his desire, the world was to come to an end.

* * *

Somehow, the supposedly forgiving game of life had taken him seriously.

With the announcement of the end of the world, those in power brushed it off while the ordinary ones panicked. He was just like them, but only because it was expected. In reality, the boy was glad to know everything would be over.

But his performed prayers for the world's salvation somehow became real.

As the last day gave way to a lonely evening, the stars gave birth to the understanding that the future was something he wanted to exist.

And so dawn came to the world as if nothing had ever been promised.

* * *

It's amazing how liberating having another day can be.

All of the last wishes the boy had accumulated the day before were suddenly attainable, transformed from regrets into goals. All of those wishes were relatively simple.

To thank the god that had saved them.

To ride the trains he had once ignored people on.

To listen outside of his headphones.

Make up a song while singing it.

Smoke a cigarette while watching the sun set.

Wake up in the morning to select "continue".

Look forward to the future.

And to share that hope with someone else.

* * *

Okay it's tiny and rushed but it was originally going to be tiny but not rushed earlier in the week, so it's probably not much different than if I had written this before today.

This was written for the [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] challenge, a fun community of writing weekly prompted one shots throughout the summer. This week's prompt was "Written in Sand," which the wonderful CG mentioned as the opposite of "written in stone." I've been rather obsessed with Suzumu's songs lately, and thus chose to write something to connect the three aforementioned songs, working under the assumption that the speaker for each of the songs is the same character. In any event, the end of the world isn't definite, and neither are the boy's feelings.

This is also just one interpretation of what's going on with the songs (with very little details, too). I haven't even looked at (fully) connecting "Shoddy Utopia Policy" and "Sakurairo Time Capsule" to it. Or taking a different interpretation on what the lyrics in "On the Eighth Day, Before the World Ends" mean. Or a different look at "Heart Connect." (The list goes on and on, really.)

Title is also a lame reference to the game controller in "The World's Lifespan"...

Still, if you've listened to the songs, I hope this gave you something to think about. If you haven't, I highly recommend them as Suzumu is a fantastic composer.

The next prompt is... (rushes to look it up) "Limit Breaker"! Considering I just finished this today, who knows what fandom I'm tackling for that one...

But if you're looking for readings/stuff to write, check out the Twelve Shots of Summer C2 or forum! These guys are great so check out their works (seriously, they're great) or consider joining us yourself. We love seeing new faces, plus we're starting the second half of the summer! See you there?

Thanks for reading!

[POST] 071115


End file.
